Twins Love
by AnonymousCrazyFangirl
Summary: Rin Akita, acaba de ingresar al instituto, ahí conoce a las personas que cambiarán su vida y descubrirá la verdad sobre su familia. -"¿Rin...eres tu?", -"Lo siento...no te recuerdo...", mi primer fic. RinXLen. ADVERTENCIA: INCESTO!
1. Ironico Encuentro

**Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes (para mi mala suerte).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1<p>

Irónico Encuentro

**Rin POV:**

Los rayos del sol entran por la ventana, hacen que la habitación parezca muy grande para mí. La luz me molesta, mientras me revuelco en lo que se podría llamar mi cama, porque ahora es un revoltijo de sabanas, colcha, almohadas y yo.

Hoy es lunes, hoy es mi primer día de clases. No sé qué hora es por lo que me fijo en el reloj. 7:00. Oh, mierda se me va hacer tarde. Me levanto corriendo y saco mi ropa, un par de jeans, una blusa azul claro y una sudadera amarilla. Salgo de mi habitación y me dirijo al cuarto de mi hermana, Akita Neru, abro la puerta.

-¡Neru!- digo mientras la sacudo para despertarla-, apúrate ya es tarde.

-Oh, mierda-dice mirando el despertador-ya son las 7:15.

-¡Niñas!-grita mi madre-¡el desayuno está listo, bajen!

Neru comienza a vestirse de forma desesperada, lo que me causa risa. Lleva unos jeans azul oscuro y una blusa de color amarillo mostaza, salimos corriendo de la habitación y entramos al baño. Nos arreglamos el cabello desesperadamente, salimos de baño y bajamos corriendo las escaleras. Corremos hacia la cocina, tomo mi plato y me siento en una silla, en el comedor. Ella se acerca después de mí y nos sentamos a comer.

-Itadakimasu (bendice la comida)- decimos al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Nos apresuramos a terminar el desayuno. Es muy divertido. Esta es mi nueva "familia". Cuando estaba en sexto de primaria tuve un accidente automovilístico. Mi madre me conto que yo iba en el auto con mi hermano y mi padre, estaba lloviendo y mi padre perdió el control. Ambos murieron. No tengo fotos ni recuerdos de ellos, perdí la memoria. Mi madre no suele hablarme de ellos, ella tuvo problemas para superar la perdida. Y yo me sentía impotente. Entro en depresión e intente de todo para que estuviera bien. Dos años después decido darse otra oportunidad. Conoció a Akita Nero un "hombre de buen corazón", según mi madre, padre viudo, su hija, Akita Neru es ahora mi "hermana", amiga y confidente. La mayor parte del tiempo Neru, mi madre y yo hacemos actividades por las tardes después de clases. Somos muy unidas. Después de la boda decidimos venir a vivir a Tokio, es una gran ciudad en Japón. Tenemos 2 meses viviendo en la ciudad, por lo que todavía no la conocemos muy bien. Aquí comenzare la preparatoria. Espero hacer muchos amigos.

-Niñas- dice mi madre-, se está haciendo tarde.

-Ya terminamos-digo-, muchas gracias por la comida.

-No se olviden de su almuerzo-nos dice.

-Si claro mamá-dice Neru.

-Adiós niñas.

-Adiós mamá- decimos ambas, mientras tomamos nuestras mochilas.

-Carrera, hasta el parque-dice Neru. Muevo la cabeza en señal de afirmación. Comenzamos a reír, _¡Esto es la guerra!_, pienso. Salimos de la casa y nos echamos a correr.

Corrimos las cinco cuadras hacia el parque, llegamos exhaustas. Había una sakura (árbol de cerezo), Neru y yo nos sentamos a las sombra del inmenso árbol. Cuando volteo a ver a Neru, esta está mensajeando. Me fijo en la hora. 7:40. Las clases empiezan a las 8:30.

-Me sorprende lo pegada que estas a tu celular-le digo con una sonrisa.

- Y a mí que tu no- me contesta, devolviéndome la sonrisa.

-Ja, yo paso- contesto- aunque admito que también suelo usarlo seguido.

Hay una suave brisa, que mueve algunas de las ramas de la sakura. Ese sutil movimiento me trae nostalgia, y un sentimiento de melancolía… ¿Por qué? No lo sé. Me lleva lejos una oleada de depresión, al no saber la respuesta. A lo lejos veo los columpios meciéndose con aquella brisa, me inunda un sentimiento de… no sé cómo describirlo, ¿dolor? ¿Tristeza? ¿Cariño? ¿Nostalgia?...no sé. Me levanto y corro hacia los columpios. Tropiezo con algo y caigo encima de él. Es blando y tibio. Me apoyo en mis brazos, uno a cada lado del "objeto". Abro mis ojos. Es un…chico. El chico se apoya en sus codos y abre lentamente sus ojos. Unos hermosos ojos azul celeste y una cabellera dorada. Instantáneamente se sonroja.

-¡Lo siento!-digo instantáneamente, mientras bajo mi rostro para no verle.

-No importa- me dice. Levanto mi rostro y lo miro fijamente, me pierdo la profundidad de sus ojos, tan hermosos. Pero…tristes. Me regala una sonrisa, _que linda sonrisa_, pienso.

-Etto… ¿Rin?-_¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?_ Una suave brisa nos envuelve-¿eres…tu?

_-_s-si...- le contesto al chico.

Lo miro fijamente y siento la mirada de sorpresa de Neru y su sonrojo, instintivamente me acerco lentamente a su rostro y el al mío…_me va a besar,_ pienso, pero se voltea para evitar el contacto de nuestros labios. Me fijo en la posición en la que estamos. Esta recostado en el suelo y yo estoy encima de él. Una posición muy comprometedora. Me sonrojo yo también.

-_Lo siento- _susurra, voltea a verme- , etto… ¿te podrías levantar?-me pregunta.

Me sorprendo y rápidamente me levanto.

-Lo siento-le digo rápidamente, aun sonrojada como tomate- por cierto… ¿Te conozco? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-le pregunto. Voltea a verme asombrado.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, es mi primer fic espero les guste. Perdón por las faltas de ortografía. " ¿Quién será aquel chico?"<strong>

**Bye, bye! Pau**


	2. Ironico Encuentro II

**Disclaimer: ¿enserio?...¿tengo que aclarar que vocaloid no me pertenece? Creo que es algo MUY OBVIO.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2<p>

Irónico encuentro II

Len POV:

Escucho la alarma, beep…beep…beep…, que molesto. Me recargo en mis codos y extiendo el brazo para alcanzar en botón del despertador que apagara la alarma. Lo alcanzo y lo presiono. Me volteo y veo la hora. 6:47. Aun esta oscuro. Me levanto de mi cama, que se encuentra hecha un desastre, y me acerco al closet. Saco mi ropa, una camisa blanca y unas bermudas negras, y mis converse blancos con amarillo. Salgo de mi habitación y me dirijo al baño. Comienzo a desvestirme, primero la camisa y después los pantalones y la ropa interior. Parece una rutina. Me miro al espejo, _soy un desastre, _pienso. Me acerco a la tina y abro la llave, dejo correr el agua caliente, mientras se comienza a formar vapor. Me meto en la tina dejando que el agua se lleve el cansancio. Mañana es mi primer día de clases, hoy es lunes. Estamos atrasados con el pago de la inscripción, pero mañana me dejan entrar. Me apresuro ya que me toca hacer en desayuno. Termino de bañarme y salgo de la tina. Tomo mi toalla, la amaro a mi cintura, mientras salgo del baño y me dirijo a mi habitación. Me visto rápidamente y tomo mi iPod, me pongo los audífonos, y escucho una de las canciones que grabe con mis amigos, tenemos una banda. Hace algunos años tuve un accidente y quede en coma por un año y medio. Tengo una hermana, Rin, sobrevivió, pero perdimos contacto con ella y con mi madre, Lily. Solo espero encontrarla. Al salir de mi habitación suena mi celular.

-Shion- le digo a la persona al otro lado del teléfono- hoy no voy a ir a la escuela hoy, entro mañana. Así que diles a las chicas.

-Ahhh….-dice la otra persona- idiota…deberías leer el nombre de la persona que habla antes de contestar el teléfono.

-Naaa… no me importa-le contesto- entonces tu dile a él y a las chicas.

-OK…-me contesta.

-Sí, gracias…adiós.

-Adiós, ahh y otra cosa, ¿quieres salir al rato con los demás chicos?- me pregunta.

-Tal vez…adiós-le contesto dudoso. No estoy de humor.

-Adiós, te veo al rato-_como tú digas,_ pienso.

-Sí, sí, sí, si…-cuelgo el teléfono.

Bajo las escaleras. Me dirijo a la cocina y saco las cosas para hacer el desayuno. Genial, no hay pan. Subo nuevamente las escaleras y me dirijo a la habitación de mi padre. Abro la puerta y me acerco a su cama que es todo un revoltijo. Miro el reloj, 7:18.

-León-le digo mientras lo muevo para despertarlo.

-¿Qu-que sucede?-dice medio despierto.

-León, ¿Dónde está el dinero?-le pregunto buscando con la mirada algún lugar en donde pueda estar.

-¿para que lo necesitas?

-No hay pan, por lo que voy a ir a comprar. Pero, necesito dinero.

-En el cajón derecho-dice señalando un mueble negro de caoba.

Me acerco al mueble y abro el cajón en busca del dinero. Lo tomo y volteo a ver a mi padre.

-León, levántate de una vez. Tienes que ir a trabajar, yo te traeré algo para que desayunes-le digo mientras abro la puerta para salir de la habitación

-Sí, gracias Len-me dice.

Salgo de la habitación, entro al baño y me enjuago la cara. Me cepillo el cabello y me lavo los dientes. Salgo del baño y bajo corriendo las escaleras. Tomo las llaves y salgo de la casa. Cierro la puerta y guardo las llaves en mi bolsillo junto con el dinero. Corro calle abajo y me dirijo al parque, en este parque solía jugar con mi hermana. Éramos muy unidos, siempre estábamos juntos. Ella era la princesa y yo su fiel sirviente. Sigo caminando y tropiezo con algo. Me empuja y cae encima de mí.

-¡Lo siento!-dice una chica rubia, mientras agacha la cabeza.

-No importa-le digo. Me mira a los ojos, y yo a ella. Sus ojos…me recuerdan tanto a los de ella. Su cabello, su rostro, su…voz… _Hermanita, que ironía, pienso en ti y una chica como tú se cruza en mi camino. La vida me está jugando una broma…o, ¿no? Sonrío como estúpido. _Una suave brisa nos envuelve_, no lo puedo creer, ¿será ella?_

-Etto… ¿Rin? ¿Eres…tu?-le digo sonrojado_, ¿Por qué me sonrojo?...Ahh, claro la posición en la que quedamos por culpa de la caída es muy comprometedora. Pero…aun así, ¿por qué? Será que…_ Me doy una cachetada mental, _¿en qué cosas estás pensando Len Kagamine?_

-S-si-me contesta tartamudeando y asustada.

Siento la mirada de alguien observándonos…una chica, rubia y con un celular en su mano. Sentada debajo de una sakura. Nos mira sorprendida y sonrojada, muy sonrojada. Miro a Rin fijamente e instintivamente me acerco lentamente a su rostro y ella al mío…_esto está mal_, pienso, y me volteo para evitar el contacto de nuestros labios. Se ve, ¿decepcionada? Rin se da cuenta de la posición en la que nos encontramos…y se sonroja como tomate_. Se ve tan linda sonrojada_, me doy otra cachetada mental. Me voltea a ver… confundida y asustada.

-_Lo siento_- susurro, otra cachetada mental. Volteo a verla- , etto… ¿te podrías levantar?-le pregunto.

Se sorprende y rápidamente se levanta, mientras sacude su ropa.

-Lo siento-me dice rápidamente, aun sonrojada como tomate- por cierto… ¿Te conozco? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-me pregunta. Volteo a verla sorprendido.

-¿No…te acuerdas…de mí?- le pregunto mientras agacho mi cabeza.

-No…lo siento- dice con tristeza.

-Yo lo siento…te confundí con otra persona…-

-Descuida-me dice con una sonrisa. La miro detenidamente_, que linda y tierna_, pienso, ¿Cuántas cachetadas mentales llevo? Ya perdí la cuenta.

-Soy Rin…Rin Akita-me dice-aunque supongo que ya lo sabes-me sonríe. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza hace que me mareé y caigo al piso de rodillas, un doloroso recuerdo llega a mi mente, mi respiración es agitada y mi corazón late muy fuerte…negro...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

_Es un día lluvioso, voy en un auto…una conversación que no logro escuchar…otro auto…se resbala y choca contra el auto en el que voy…un grito de una niña…dolor…negro_

_Despierto en una habitación blanca…estoy acostado en una cama…personas hablan en frente de mi…_

_-¿Dónde…estoy?-pregunto, pero parece la voz de otra persona._

_Todos me miran sorprendidos, sonríen y se acercan a mí._

_-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto de nuevo, sigue sin ser mi voz._

_-Qué bueno que has despertado-me dice una mujer, no distingo su rostro._

_-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?- pregunto con desesperación._

_-Tranquilízate, no es fácil de explicar…_

* * *

><p>Despierto, mi respiración es agitada. La luz me sega, estoy recostado en el suelo. Volteo a mi derecha y veo a una chica, y a Rin, hincada a mi lado, me siento.<p>

-¿estás bien?-me pregunta Rin mientras intento tranquilizarme. Volteo a verla y le dirijo una sonrisa

-Sí, estoy bien…- le contesto mientras me levanto del suelo, ella hace lo mismo-¿qué sucedió?- pregunto poniendo una mano en mi rostro para cubrirme de la luz del sol.

-Al parecer te desmayaste- me contesta la otra chica sonrojada.

-Haa, ya veo… por cierto, soy Len, Len Kagamine-me presento con una pequeña inclinación-mucho gusto Rin y…

-Neru, Neru Akita-me dice con una sonrisa y un notable sonrojo-soy la hermana de Rin.

-Ya veo…

-…-Rin se queda callada y voltea a verme-¿Kagamine?

-Sí, ¿sucede algo?-le pregunto preocupado por su reacción.

-Ahh, lo siento, es que…el nombre…me recuerda a…-dice dudosa, voltea a verme sorprendida- no es nada, ¿dijiste que te llamas Len?-pregunta seria.

-Si-_¿será que me recuerda?, ¿o no?, _pienso.

-Hmp…-…

-¿Van al Instituto?- pregunto.

-Si-contestan ambas con una sonrisa.

-Creo que ya es tarde-les digo mirando mi reloj.

-¡Ehhh! Adiós.

-Adiós-le contesto mientras se aleja de mí…_Rin, ¿te volveré a ver?_

* * *

><p><strong>¡GOMEN NASAI, GOMEN NASAI! Se que me tarde, pero aviso que no puedo actualizar tan seguido. Aun así tratare de actualizar los domingos. Y tratare de que los capítulos sean más largos. Perdon por las faltas de ortografía.<strong>

**Bueno aquí esta el capitulo 2, ¿les gusto? Ustedes que piensan, ¿será Rin la hermana perdida de Len?**

**Agradezco mucho sus reviews, aunque sean solo dos, me alegraron el día. ¡Acepto tomatazos! Gracias por su apoyo y consejos.**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**Bye, bye! Pau.**


	3. Mi Tia

**Discrlaimer: ¿Enserio tengo que hacer esto? Creo que es BASTANTE OBVIO que Vocaloid ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3<p>

Mi Tía

**Rin POV:**

"_**¿Rin? ¿Eres…tu?"**_

_¿Quién era ese chico? ¿Lo conozco?_

"_**Len…Len Kagamine"**_

_Kagamine…mi antiguo apellido ¿Por qué? Será que…No, es imposible…_

-Rin…Rin… ¡RIN!

-Perdón Neru…

-¿Escuchaste lo que te dije?-me pregunta y negó con la cabeza-Ahhh…Rin te estaba diciendo que pronto llegaremos a la escuela y que tenemos que ir a la oficina de director para que nos de indicaciones, ¿entendiste?

-Sí, sí, sí, si te entendí querida hermana-le digo en forma de burla y hace un puchero, respira hondo y niega con la cabeza.

-Ay, ay, ay Rin Akita…tan despistada como siempre-me dice sonriendo. Le regreso la sonrisa y se voltea para continuar caminando-Nee…Rin, ¿en qué pensabas? Mejor dicho ¿en quién pensabas?-dice sonriendo pícaramente.

-E-etto… en nadie-digo mientras se voltea y evito su mirada inquisidora.

-Aja, si claro…como digas hermanita-dice regresando la vista al frente-¿lo conoces?

-¿A quién?- le pregunto confundida.

-Pues…a un chico…rubio, alto, de ojos azulados y sonrisa ladrona de suspiros-me contesta suspirando-te llamo por tu nombre, ¿no?

-Sí, pero yo no lo conos…-reflexiono por un momento y me corrijo-n-no lo sé…

-¿No te preocupa?-me pregunta.

-Mmm…Si, me pregunto por qué se desmayo.

-Yo también…

Neru sonríe y termina el interrogatorio. Después de salir del parque seguimos caminando unas cuadras más, doblamos en la esquina donde se encuentra un café, en la vitrina había muchos pasteles, tantos que podrías confundirla con una pastelería. Había pasteles de chocolate, fresa, plátano, naranja…más al fondo hay un chico, de cabello blanco. Sale por la puerta corriendo y tropieza conmigo.

-Lo siento-me dice y se me queda viendo-hola, soy Piko Utatane, mucho gusto, ¿se dirigen al instituto?

-Etto… si, ¿tú también?-pregunto a aquel curioso chico.

-Así es-me contesta el peliblanco.

-Mucho gusto, soy Rin Akita- le digo con una sonrisa. Ahora que me doy cuenta tiene un ojo azul y el otro verde.

-Yo soy Neru Akita, mucho gusto-le dice mi hermana con una sonrisa.

-¿Gustan que las acompañe?-nos pregunta amablemente. Siento que lo conozco…

-Muchas gracias-le contesto con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo.

Continuamos caminando hasta llegar al instituto, donde nos separamos. Él fue a su aula. El esta en el aula C. La generación se divide en tres aulas A, B y C. Después de que se fuera nos encontramos con una mujer de cabellos rubio-caramelo y ojos color miel, que vestía formalmente. Al parecer es una profesora.

-Disculpe, ¿sabe usted donde se encuentra la oficina del director?

-Si, por supuesto, ¿Son ustedes las chicas nuevas?-nos pregunta amablemente.

-Etto…así es- contesto con una sonrisa.

-¿Gustan que las acompañe?-nos pregunta sonriendo.

-Sería un placer-contestamos Neru y yo.

Durante el recorrido hacia la oficina del director, la profesora, Miriam Matsuda, me suena su apellido, nos dijo en donde quedaba su oficina, ella es la secretaria de director, Rei Kagene. También nos dijo que el director tiene una hermana gemela, Rui Kagene, profesora de primero y tercero.

-Bueno chicas, aquí esta la oficina del director- nos indica apuntando a una puerta de color negro con el nombre "Director Rei Kagene" grabado en una pieza de metal, en la parte superior de la puerta.

-Si necesitan algo díganmelo- nos dice con un sonrisa.

-Si, muchas gracias.

Me acerco y toco la puerta y se oye una afirmación por parte del director. Abro lentamente la puerta y me encuentro con un joven, le calculo entre 25 y 30 años, pelinegro y de ojos color caramelo sentado en un escritorio de madera color negro, sobre este se encuentran muchos papeles y carpetas con hojas dentro. Un lapicero de metal y muchas plumas de distintos colores.

-Buenos días-nos saluda el joven pelinegro-ustedes deben ser las alumnas nuevas, ¿o no?-pregunta con una sonrisa.

-Etto…si, ¿es usted el director? ¿Rei Kagene-san?-pregunto.

-Así es, bienvenidas a la Academia Crypton-nos dice con una sonrisa- es un placer tenerlas aquí.

-El placer es nuestro Kagene-sensei-dice Neru.

-Ohh, sin formalidades. Pueden llamarme por mi nombre-nos contesta con una amable sonrisa- espero que nos llevemos bien.

-Igualmente- contestamos ambas regresándole la sonrisa- Rei-san.

-Solo Rei-nos indica- bueno chicas supongo que ya han leído el reglamento, ¿o me equivoco?

Nos enseño el reglamento general y continuamos hablando por lo menos unos 15 minutos, nos indico en donde quedaban las aulas, nos dio nuestros horarios, nos señalo donde podemos conseguir los uniformes y los libros, así como el material del trabajo. Unos momentos después dos jóvenes entraron a la oficina y se posicionaron detrás de el. Reconocí al peliblanco de esta mañana, su nombre era… ¿Piko Utatane? Y había un peli azul.

-Chicas ellos las guiaran a sus salones. El es Piko Utatane- dijo señalando al aludido, quien al vernos nos reconoció- y el es Kaito Shion-dijo señalando al peli azul, mientras mostraba una amable sonrisa con un leve sonrojo en su rostro-Primero pasaran a recoger sus cosas. Al final de las clases ellos les mostraran la academia, y deberán escoger un club, al cual asistirán después de clases. Chicos ellas son las hermanas Akita, Rin y Neru, por favor cuiden de ellas-le indico a los chicos.

Después de salir de la oficina nos dirigimos a recoger nuestros materiales, casualmente, a la oficina de Miriam.

-Akita-sa...

-Sin formalidades Piko-le contesto con una sonrisa- igual Kaito-kun-ambos asintieron con una sonrisa.

-¿Rin-chan…?-asentí sonriendo-Bueno, Rin- chan, Neru-san, es la segunda vez que nos vemos.

-Así es-contestamos ambas.

Al llegar a la oficina tocamos la puerta y nos abrió Miriam, nos invito a pasar y dijo que esperáramos un momento, se fue a otra habitación y al regresar trajo consigo un par de uniformes. Nos lo entrego junto con un paquete de libros, algunas libretas y materiales como lápices, tijeras, etc.

-Miriam-sensei…-voltee a verla- ¿usted tiene alguna relación con Lily Matsuda? Bueno ahora Akita…-pregunte. Me voltea a ver y me sonríe.

* * *

><p><strong>Pau: Bueno aquí esta el tercer capitulo! Y dos días antes! Yupi! *Explota en confetis*<strong>

**Chibi: Te podrías callar, intento ver anime...*dice irritada***

**Pau: No te hable! *responde enojada***

**Chibi: Pero estas hablando sola...*se burla***

**Pau: No es cierto!*responde ofendida***

**Chibi: Entonces con quien hablas?!*sigue burlándose***

**Pau: Con mis lectores! Realmente deberías respetar a tu Onee-chan! *responde arrogante***

**Chibi: No me importa si eres mayor que yo o no! Ademas nadie leería tu aburrido fic! *se burla enojada***

**Pau: Como te atreves! Solo eres una estúpida Loli! * responde ofendida y super enojada***

**Chibi: QUE?! *responde con ojos asesinos***

**Ene-chan: Lo sentimos, se han presentado problemas técnicos. Al parecer mi ama no esta disponible. *Siguen peleándose Pau y Chibi* Por lo que haré la despedida, y por favor dejen algún review para mi ama, ella realmente los aprecia.**

**Bueno...**

**Bye bye! Ene-chan.**


	4. Amigos

Desclimer: vocaloid no me pertenese

* * *

><p>Capitulo 4<p>

Amigas

**Rin POV:**

-Miriam-sensei…-voltee a verla- ¿usted tiene alguna relación con Lily Matsuda? Bueno ahora Akita…-pregunte. Me voltea a ver y me sonríe.

-Rin-chan, si la conozco- me contesta con una sonrisa-soy la hermana menor de tu madre, Lily, hace mucho que no la veo, y a ti ni hablar…la ultima vez que te vi eras una pequeña criaturita, junto con tu padre y tu hermano…-menciono esto ultimo susurrando pero logre oírla.

-Sí, etto…yo no la recuerdo…lo siento-le digo un poco apenada- Miriam-sensei…necesito hablar con usted, mmm… ¿qué tal si nos vemos en el café Taco Luka?

-Por supuesto Rin-chan-dice sonriéndome-¿después de clases?

-Sí, muchas gracias Miriam-sensei

-Descuida, todo por mi sobrina.

Después de aquella parada cada uno se dirigió a su respectiva aula, en mi caso me toco ir con Kaito Shion.

-Etto…Kaito-kun, ¿podrías hablarme de nuestros compañeros y maestros? Quiero saber un poco antes de conocerlos…

-Por supuesto Rin, mmm…nuestro titular es Hiyama Kyioteru, es buen maestro…cada aula tiene sus representantes, apenas estamos iniciando año, por lo que seleccionaran a los representantes la próxima semana y…

-Nee…el director menciono unos clubs, ¿no?...

-¿Qué?, ah sí, los clubs…por las tardes tenemos actividades como teatro, cocina, arte, barro y cosas por el estilo-contesto.

-¿Hay de música?- de hecho me gusta la música, suelo componer en mi tiempo libre, se tocar la guitarra y cantar, aunque no me considero muy buena.

-Lo siento Rin-chan, pero no tenemos club de música, el año pasado se disolvió por la falta de integrantes.

-Ay, qué mal…yo tenía ganas de entrar-digo haciendo un puchero.

-Ah, Rin, ya llegamos al aula-dice con una sonrisa.

En frente de nosotros se encuentra una puerta corrediza, la abre lentamente y se introduce en el salón. Me asomo por la pequeña abertura y veo como el peli azul se le acerca a un hombre joven de un color de cabello muy peculiar, violeta, y largo, alto y de rostro amable. El peli azul le susurra algo al oído y el hombre mira al frente.

-Silencio clase- ordena el perli morado- hoy tenemos una alumna nueva, trátenla bien.

Kaito se sienta en su lugar y el peli morado de nombre desconocido (para mi), se acerca a

La puerta y la abre, sale por esta y se me acerca.

-Buenos días, yo seré tu profesor en esta clase- me dice el peli morado- ven conmigo.

Ambos entramos a l aula y nos paramos al frente de la clase, comenzaron a oírse murmullos por parte de los alumnos.

-Silencio-ordeno el profesor, el aula cayó en un silencio profundo y algo incómodo, ya que todos me miraban fijamente-ella es su nueva compañera, por favor preséntate- esto último me lo dijo a mí.

-Etto…buenos días, mi nombre es Rin Akita, por favor cuiden de mi- dije observando a cada alumno, algunos tienen un color de cabello muy exótico. Detuve mi mirada en unas chicas que me sonreían emocionadas y yo les devolví la sonrisa, pero una fuerte carcajada nos interrumpió, inmediatamente voltee a ver de dónde provenía.

-Jajajajaja-se reía sarcásticamente una castaña- si claro, yo no te creo, ¿acaso me crees estúpida?-dijo sonriendo-no, no lo soy maldito shota, de esta no te escapas…

-Sakine-san, salga del aula inmediatamente-dijo el profesor.

-Pero Kamui-sensei yo no he hecho nada…

-Salga ahora mismo- dijo más serio que antes.

-Tsk-chasqueo la lengua la castaña mientras me miraba enfurecida- ya verás Ka…

-Ahora mismo- interrumpió en profesor de nuevo, la castaña se levantó de su lugar y salió del aula cerrando la puerta con violencia tras de sí.

-Akita-san por favor siéntese- dijo señalando un asiento vacío en la parte de atrás del aula.

-Hai, sensei…

-Bueno algunos ya me conocen, pero de todos modos me presentare, mi nombre es Gakupo Kamui, mucho gusto. Bueno es hora de empezar las clases, saquen sus libros y ábranlos en la página…

Y así fue el resto de las clases, pronto sonó el timbre que anuncia el descanso, todos guardamos nuestros materiales y salimos del aula.

-Rin-chan- me llamaba una voz femenina desde lo lejos- ¡Rin-chan!- voltee a ver de dónde provenía y me topé con una chica de cabello aqua, largo, muy largo cabello…

-¿Si?-pregunto mientras la miro parada frente a mi muy sonriente.

-Hola me llamo Miku Hatsune, mucho gusto Rin Akita-chan- me dice sonriente.

-Mucho gusto- le digo, ahora que recuerdo ella era de las chicas que me sonreían en la mañana, y también se sienta a mi lado…

-Etto… ¿quisieras sentarte a comer con nosotras?- me pregunto entusiasmada.

-Si claro, sería divertido.

Ella me guio a través de unos pasillos, hasta llegar a un gran comedor. Este instituto tiene una cafetería y un gran comedor. A lo lejos se veían unas chicas haciéndonos señas para que nos acercáramos, la peli aqua tomo mi mano y me arrastro hasta aquellas chicas.

-Hola Miku-chan y…-saluda una peliverde.

-Rin Akita, mucho gusto-le digo con una pequeña reverencia.

-Jejeje, mucho gusto ¿Akita-san?-pregunta, muevo la cabeza en forma de desacuerdo, no me gusta que me llamen así, no es mi apellido…-mmm… ¿Rin-chan?- muevo la cabeza en señal de afirmación, riendo nos sentamos Miku y yo.

-bueno, yo soy Megumi Nakajima, pueden decirme Gumi- dice nuevamente la peliverde.

-¿Dónde está Miki?-pregunta una peli morada- ha, lo siento Yukari Yuzuki, mucho gusto Rin, bueno, ¿y Miki?

A lo lejos venia corriendo una pelirroja-rosa, una pelirosa y una rubia oscura con una coleta…espera… ¿Neru?

-¡Gane!-grito la pelirosa, mientras brincaba de un lado a otro, perece una niña chiquita.

-Si, como tú digas-dice la pelirroja-rosa con una sonrisa- IA, ¿Dónde está tu hermana?

-¿CUL? Mmm…no sé, supongo que esta con Akaito-dijo ¿IA?...se me hace conocido ese nombre…, la chica voltea a verme, se forma una gran sonrisa en su rostro y me brinca encima-¡Rin! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Y tus padres, donde está tu herma…?

-¿Quién eres…?-pregunto- lo siento, tuvimos un accidente…- su rostro se pone serio.

-¿A qué te refieres?…Rin, no me digas que…- asentí lentamente, me senté en una silla y ella se sentó a mi lado.

-Dime que sucedió.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?- dije algo dolida.

-Dímelo

-Hace varios años tuve un accidente-respire hondo- iba en un auto-recuerdos comenzaron a brotar en mi cabeza- mi padre conducía- _"¡CUIDADO!"_, se oyen voces- estaba lloviendo- _"¡PAPÁ, ONII-CHAN!"_, siento dolor de cabeza- yo iba atrás con mi hermano…no recuerdo sus nombres-el dolor se intensifica-un auto se atravesó y…-una espantosa imagen apareció en mi mente- ¡AHHHHHHHH!- grite con todas mis fuerzas, no veo nada. Se oye un fuerte golpe y el dolor recorre mi cuerpo.

* * *

><p><strong>Uff, ya logre subir un cap, para los que leyeron la nota, no pude subir el regalo de los gemelos, pero bueno... espero que les guste...lo del accidente lo detallare en el proximo cap, desde ambos puntos de vista.<strong>

**Felices fiestas!**

**Bye bye! Pau**


	5. Número Equivocado

Hola! Años de no pasar por aqui! Ok no, como un semestre y medio...bueno, sobre todo lamento la demora, y creeo que ya no quieren esperar más, asi que...

Disclaimer : Vocaloid no me pertenece.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Capitulo 5<p>

Número Equivocado

Len escogió el pan y se encamino a la caja registradora, pago y salio a la calle. Un hombre con sudadera anaranjada choco con Len y volteo a verlo con desprecio. Len se sorprendio ante la mirada de aquél hombre, y este a su vez lo vio con sorpresa y temor. El hombre continúo su camino dejando a Len con una extraña sensacion.

Llego a su casa y preparo el desayuno, su padre bajo, desayuno y se despidio de el con una calida sonrisa. Len termino su desayuno, recogió los platos y se puso a ordenar. Subio a su habitación, tomo su libreta y se puso a componer. Un sentimiento desagradable lo invadia al recordar lo del supermercado, ese hombre le causaba nervios, pero decidio ignorarlo después de un rato. Ahora solo un sentimiento lo invadia, la melancolía. Rin Akita ocupo su mente toda la mañana y la tarde, el solo se preguntaba como es que la chica lo habia olvidado, a menos que realmente se confundiera, algo que le parecia casi imposible, el nunca confundiria a su linda hermana con otra persona. Luego recordó a la rubia que acompañaba a Rin, Neru, le parecio algo curiosa. De pronto el hombre de sudadera regreso a su mente, y noto que tenia cierto parecido con Neru, lo que le causo un mal presentimiento.

Ya era tarde, asi que decidió arreglar sus cosas para el siguiente dia, miro el reloj y se dio cuenta de que la escuela habia terminado hace un poco mas de una hora, se sento frente al piano. Se preguntaba si volveria a ver a Rin, y comenzó a tocar. Su voz inundó la habitación reflejando su soledad, pero el sonido de su celular arruino el momento, asi que decidio contestar.

-¿Qué quieres Kaito?

* * *

><p>El cielo se lleno de matices anaranjados y rojos, mientras el sol se comenzaba a esconder tras la lejana montaña. Rin se hallaba recostada en una camilla en la enfermería, miro a su alrededor y se topo con una mirada azul, esos ojos la miraban llenos de preocupación, el dueño de la mirada se acerco a ella y susurro en su oído, "Buenos días, princesa", el chico rubio se acerco a su boca y cuando casi se rozan sus labios, Rin despertó. Se sento en la camilla, mientras jadeaba sonrojada, ante aquel sueño.<p>

-¿Estas bien?-una chica la miraba con preocupación ante el estado de Rin- ¿ fue una pesadilla?-la peliaqua se acerco a ella, Rin intento recordar su nombre.

-Si, no te preocupes Miku, estoy bien - Rin sonrio y se levanto de la camilla, miro la ventana y vio que el cielo seguia azul, volvio a mirar a Miku-etto...¿las clases ya terminaron?-Miku le sonrió calidamente.

-No, todavía no, faltan dos clases, estuviste inconciente 2 horas- Rin suspiro, no tenia ganas de volver, Miku se levanto de la silla en la que se encontraba sentada y se acerco a Rin-pero si te hace sentir mejor podemos saltarnos la siguiente clase, toca gimnasia, todos saben que no te encuentras bien y que te estoy acompañando- Rin sonrió- pero no faltaremos a la ultima, ¿ok?

-Ok, muchas gracias Miku - sonrió alegremente y Miku la miro detenidamente.

-Me recuerdas a alguien-Rin la miro extrañada.

-¿A quien?

-A un idiota que conosco...-Rin hizo un puchero.

-Yo no soy ninguna idiota no me compares con ella- Miku la miro divertida.

-Lo siento-comenzo a reír- y no es una chica, es un amigo mio, son muy parecidos.

-¿Y esta en este instituto?- pregunta curiosa.

-Hahaha si, pero no vendra hasta mañana-dice sonriendo, en eso suena el timbre, se miran, salen de la enfermería y regresan a su salón.

* * *

><p>Rin paso toda la clase mirando por la ventana, sin prestar atencion al maestro que daba la clase, en ocasiones ella y Miku se mandaban notitas y reian hasta que les llamaron la atencion. Sono el timbre y todos fueron a sus casas, Rin se quedo ordenando su mochila, mientras Kaito se acercaba a ella.<p>

-Oye Rin-chan, ¿quieres que te muestre el instituto?-dijo sonriendole, al parecer todos se traian algo con eso de sonreirle.

-Claro, por que no-tomo su mochila y Kaito le hizo una pequeña reverencia, indicandole que saliera primero, ella sintio que la trato como una princesa y en ese instante recordo el sueño que tuvo mientras se hallaba inconciente, lo que hizo que se sonrojara.

Kaito le mostro el patio, el gimnasio, la cafeteria, el auditorio,y el edificio que correspondia a su grado. Después se encaminaron al edificio de los clubes y le mostro las aulas. Se detuvieron un aula y Kaito abrio la puerta.

-Este es el aula del club de musica- Rin se sorprendio al ver el aula llena de instumentos viejos y llenos de polvo, estornudo un par de veces y miro a Kaito- como antes te habia mencionado, el club se disolvio hace unos años. Un amigo esta tratando de regresarlo a la vida, asi que, ¿te gustaría unirte a su noble causa? -termino diciendo con un tono burlón, Rin río un poco y asintió.

-Claro, creo que sera divertido-dijo riendo, Kaito sonrio a su vez.

-Bueno - comenzó a decir algo, un poco sonrojado- el recorrido por el instituto ha terminado...pero...

-¿Que succede?- Rin le sonrió y esto hizo que Kaito se sonrrojara.

-Bueno, me preguntaba si...quisieras ir...por un helado-Kaito aparto su mirada sonrojado.

-Hahaha claro!

Ambos salieron del instituto y fueron a la heladería. Kaito pidio los helados y se sentaron a platicar. Luego se acordo de Neru y le pidio a kaito su celular para llamarle. Pero sin darse cuenta llamo a otra persona.

-"¿Que quieres Kaito?"-contesto una voz cansada y fastidiada.

-Etto...l-lo siento, creo que me equivoque de número-Rin tartamudeo avergonzada por haberse equivocado.

-"¡Espera! No cuelgues..."-Rin espero nerviosa a que el chico al otro lado de la linea dijera algo y Kaito la miro por su curioso cambio de actitud-"Rin...¿por que estas con Kaito?"-pregunto la voz algo molesta y Rin se sorprendió ante la mención de su nombre.

-Me invito a un helado...etto, ¿como sabes mi nombre?-pregunto con temor el cual se veia también reflejado en la mirada de Kaito.

-"Nos vimos esta mañana,¿no lo recuerdas?"-pregunto dolido.

-Oh, lo siento Len...no reconocí tu voz-dijo ya más tranquila mientras Kaito se relajaba ante la mención de su amigo-bueno, lo siento debo colgar...

-"Bueno...¿podrías pasarme tu cel?"-pregunto Len un poco nervioso

-Lo siento, no tengo cel-dijo algo avergonzada mientras Kaito la miraba con sorpresa-bueno, adios debo colgar...

-"Eh...okay, espero volver a vernos"-dijo el rubio algo triste.

-Igual-contesto Rin con una sonrisa en el rostro, Len se puso feliz- bye

-"Bye"-y colgó.

-Wow, ¿de que me perdí?-Kaito sorprendido-¿desde cuando se conocen?

-Esta mañana...-a Kaito precio darle un infarto, ya que miraba atónito a la rubia.

-¿Pero que demo...? Acaban de conocerse, ¿y ya te pidio tu número? Rin, ¿que le hiciste?-pregunto entre serio y bomista.

- N-nada...solo...nos conocimos...-dijo avergonzada.

- Rin, eres la primera chica a la que Len le pide su número, encerio me sorprende!-dijo riendo, Rin también comenzo a reí- ahora que lo pienso...se parecen demaciado, podria decirse que son gemelos!-en ese instante Rin dejo de reír.

-¡No, eso es imposible! -dice con tristeza.

-Bueno...etto-se dio cuenta de la reacción de Rin y decidió cambiar de tema-todavia no le llamas a tu hermana...

-¡Ah, cierto!- le llamo a Neru. Se despidio de Kaito y regreso a su casa.

* * *

><p>Pau: CHA-CHAN! Que tal, les gusto el cap? Espero que si! Bueno quiero agradecerle a Sakura Hecate, por convenserme de continuar esta historia, por sus consejos y mucho mas! Te quiero onee-sama! Ah! Y perdon por las faltas de ortografía! T^T<p>

Chibi: Pff, por favor no digar cursilerias...

Pau: Ah...sabes que, no me importa tu opinion asi que callate!^

Chibi: Hey tu a mi no me callas!

Pau: Arg! *comienzan a pelear*

Rin: Bueno, nosotros continuamos!

Len:Antes que nada Pau quere decirles que los extaño mucho y que no dejara el fic!

Rin: También que son su inspiración para continuar!

Len: Bueno, a contestar reviews!

Pau: \(*^*)/ yo lo hago!

* * *

><p>Julieta Love: hahaha, gracias, hablando de los exámenes, si pase! Gracias a dios, y espero que te haya gustado este cap!<p>

Tamikafly: Gracias por tu apoyo! Seguire continuando el fic!

Sakura Hecate: Descuida, los ira recuperando poco a poco, todo a su tiempo, y no te preocupes, tmb empezara a tener nuevas amistades!

* * *

><p>Pau: Bueno, eso ha sido todo, nos leemos a la próxima, intentare actualizar seguido! L s quiero mucho! Son mi inspiración!<p>

Rin: dejen review!

Len:Pau sera feliz si lo hacen!

Pau: hahaha si! Bueno sin más que decir...

Bye bye! Pau


End file.
